Plum's Past
by Hollywood11
Summary: "They found his body." Stephanie get's a distressing call from an old friend which forces her past terrors and events to return, sparking interest in friends and family.
1. Eric

Borrowing Janet's Characters. :)

Chapter 1

"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so craz-" Stephanie Plum flipped open her phone whilst letting out a gruff growl and silently cursing. She hoped that whoever was interrupting her peaceful sleep was either Tom Cruise himself or her best and extremely gorgeous friend Ranger. "What?" Stephanie yelled sleepily into her crappy phone. "Steph" came a quick and confident response. "Its Jade. We've got a problem." Stephanie abruptly sat up, finding herself more awake and on alert.

"We?" Stephanie replied. "J, I haven't heard from you in years. What could possibly be the problem that involves both of us?" Stephanie replied shakily. Past events involving Jade Maliton had been buried for a long time in Stephanie's mind, and she had no intention of revisiting them.

"Steph please. I know its been a while, and after what happened..."

"No!" Stephanie screeched, pushing the blankets down and bounding off her bed. She began pacing around the dimly lit room, and taking glimpses out the half covered window. "You ran from me, and left me in pain. It took four months for me to leave my house. I needed a friend, needed you by my side." Steph began to rant on but was cut off by her old friend's stinging voice.

"Steph!" came Jade's angry voice from the phone. "They found his body." Stephanie froze. Time stood still and her mind focused on his name. Eric. The only sound that she heard was the creak of Rex's wheel. "Steph? Are you still there? Dammit. -Beep, Beep-". Stephanie felt the phone slip from her sweaty hands before hearing it shatter on her hard wood floor.

Minutes passed before Stephanie began to function properly. They found his body? No. No, no, no. "Why!" Steph screamed, enraged. She immediately ran to her closet and began pulling out clothes in search of the box. "Arrgh! Where is that stupid box. F***!" Tears started streaming down Stephanie's cheeks as she furiously yanked out shirts, scarves and pants. Stephanie gulped as she reached for the velvet box and brought it to her chest before crumpling to the ground.

Stephanie opened the lid and pulled out Eric's picture. So handsome. She thought. "And so perfect" Steph muttered. Next, Stephanie leafed out the photo Jade took of Eric kissing her, and than the crumpled photo of them on the beach. Stephanie kept sobbing, her tears soaking the glossy paper memories scattered around her. Putting off the thing she feared the most for last, Steph's shaky hand finally lifted a delicate white slip of paper. Cursing to herself she read it.

Today with deep sorrow, we will mourn the death of Eric Maliton.

Eric lived a vivacious and noble life, one which he shouldn't have left so quickly.

Please join us in commemorating the life Eric did live, as he was a great man.

Eric Jackson Maliton

1974 - 2002

"He's suppose to be dead!" Stephanie screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? I can't relive it again!" Stephanie grabbed the photos laying around her and ran to the bin. She madly threw all her past memories in the trash, yelling, crying and thrashing about.

Finally Steph snapped back into her regular world read the green numbers on her microwave. 2.26. Wiping away her tears and sniffing, Stephanie limply walked back to her bed. She was soon faced with darkness and nightmares.


	2. Detective Black

Stephanie woke to the sound of footsteps stomping about in her kitchen. Please, don't let it be Ranger, or Morelli.

After throwing on a pink bathrobe and taking a glance in her bathroom mirror, Steph made her way to the kitchen. She let out an exasperated long breath as Jade's back came into view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie barked. Jade turned around, piercing Steph with her intense green eyes.

"Jeez you look like shit." Jade said in a relaxed tone. "And I wanted to come and cook you breakfast. We have a lot to discuss, and I thought talking over pancakes would make you less inclined to kill me." Jade turned her back to Stephanie once again, consumed with the batter she was furiously mixing. Stephanie sighed and plonked herself on the couch. Any battle that involved Jade was impossible to win. She looks so much like him, Stephanie thought. Sighing again she put her head on her lap and let the delicious smell of butter and syrup creep up her nose.

"Three days ago I received a call from Detective Black asking me to come down to South Carolina." Stephanie was eating her mouthwatering breakfast in silence as Jade relayed her story, spiking fears in Stephanie. Detective Black was another person she feared and spent so long trying to forget. "So I flew down, all the while frightened about what he was going to tell me. I had a million thoughts running through my head that by the time Detective Black told me Eric's body had been found, I wasn't surprised." Jade reached out to comfort Stephanie, but Steph jumped off the couch, causing her china plates - a gift from her mother - to shatter, making Jade jump in fright.

"Where um, wh-, where did they find his body." Stephanie replied softly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Police were searching along the river for a girl that went missing days before. Instead of finding the nine year old, Eric's body was found." Stephanie listened in shock as Jade explained bluntly, causing her to become more infuriated at her old friend's unfriendly manner. "South Carolina? Why was his body found there? Didn't Detective White say he was shot in Minnesota?" Steph was impatiently interrogating Jade with questions, becoming more wound up with the mysterious situation.

"He was shot in Minnesota which was caught on the warehouse camera's. And as you know, his murderer or murderers still haven't been found. The shooter was like smoke. Appeared out of nowhere, shot Eric and disappeared. However, when Detective Black questioned me, he said that the warehouse video's had been wiped, so the past evidence is no longer available to us." Jade turned away from Stephanie and stood up. "Eric's body is now in Trenton, waiting to be identified." Stephanie cringed as Jade faced her.

"And that's what they need me for?" Stephanie replied steadily.

"Yes. Detective Black needs both of us. Eric was my baby brother, and you were his fiancée and best friend. We're the only two available to identify him, and the only two Eric would have wanted." Stephanie gulped and cupped her face with her hands. It was as if the door in her mind full of the 2002 nightmares was being reopened. She just hoped nobody close to her now would be involved.

Stephanie heard 'Crazy In Love' playing from her bedroom. Sighing, Stephanie trooped off to her room and answered the caller. A quiet and strained 'hello' was all Stephanie managed to breath out.

"Babe." Came Ranger's soothing and unbelievably sexy response. "Everything ok?" There was a delayed pause before Stephanie answered, "Everything fine's here. There's no problem, I'm great. Just great." Nice going Stephanie, she thought to herself. Be the Queen of denial.

"Babe." Ranger responded, this time more curious. "I'm twenty minutes away. Your still up for the distraction right? Ben Northbook never left the club last night. Worth $500,000." Stephanie swore to herself. The distraction. Crappity Crap.

"Definitely up for it. Almost ready." Stephanie slammed her phone shut and ran to her closest in search for something to wear.

"Steph, what's up?" Jade entered Stephanie's bedroom just as she was slipping on a tight black sequined dress.

"Distraction for Ranger. It completely slipped my mind." Stephanie shoved on her four inch Prada knockoff's and ran to the bathroom.

"Who's Ranger?" Jade responded eagerly.

"Friend, mentor. Actually best friend." Stephanie replied while doing her makeup.

"Just a friend?" No. Stephanie thought, but she wasn't about to tell that to the sister of the man she was deeply in love with. With a shake of her head and some magic gel, Stephanie walked to the door, just as Ranger was stepping inside.

"Company Babe?" Stephanie followed Ranger's eyes as he glanced Jade's way.

"I'm an old friend of Steph's. I came by to..."

"Let's go Batman." Stephanie cut in, grabbing Ranger's hand and pulling him out the door. She sent Jade a disapproving look and slammed her front door. No way was she getting Ranger involved. He was always there to help her, but for once she wanted his life to be free of her problems.

Ranger drove Stephanie to Berk's Club in silence, only talking to Tank to confirm his position. Stephanie knew he was interested in what happened at her apartment, but glad he hadn't pushed for information. Ranger turned to face Stephanie, sending waves of desire through her. "Here's your wire Babe." Ranger said softly, placing it in the usual spot, making Stephanie warm to his touch. "You know what to do." Ranger explained. "Go get em Tiger."

Ranger leaned over and pushed the door open for Stephanie, and she pulled down her dress and inhaled a long breath. Focus on the job she thought. Steph strode out the Porsche, resulting in a few whistles and sly comments from Lester through her ear piece.

One Stephanie was in the club she spotted Ben easily. She walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka, which ended up being diluted thanks to the gorgeous bar tender Bobby. "Your lookin' hot, hot stuff." Came a slurred voice from beside her. "Tank you, Mr..."

"Northbook." The man which smelt strongly of alcohol replied. Stephanie's drink was placed in front of her just as Ben's arm slid up her thigh. "You wanna go out for dinner sweetie?" Ben spat out.

"Actually it's nine o'clock in the morning. But breakfast sounds good." Stephanie answered, eager to leave.

"Than let's get." Ben slapped a bunch of notes on the bar table and grabbed Stephanie's arm.

As Stephanie and Ben approached the door, the FTA was snagged and cuffed by Binkie and Hal, causing him to curse and throw punches. With one blow to the head from Hal, Ben was out like a light.

"Hey Binkie, can you tell Ranger I'll be out in a minute. I need to visit the restroom." Stephanie said quickly whilst turning and heading for the door.

"Sure thing Bomber." Hal replied. Just as Stephanie was about to push the restroom door open, she froze as a her name was called.

"Miss Plum." Stephanie froze as she came face to face with Detective Black. "I'd like to ask you to come with me for a moment while we discuss the events involving Eric Maliton." Stephanie nodded obediently and followed Detective Black. Just as they were about to step into the alley, Stephanie remembered her wire and yanked it out before chucking it into the dumpster.

Ranger's POV

Ranger watched Detective Black escort Stephanie outside the club into the dimply lit alleyway. He heard the investigator mention Eric Maliton before Stephanie cut the feed on her wire. Damn, Ranger thought, punching the wheel. What does Stephanie have to do with Maliton? It was him that shot the creep due to strict orders ten, or maybe eleven years ago. But why is Black talking to Stephanie about him?

"This is why I don't do relationships. Getting close to someone, especially Steph, puts both our lives in more danger" Ranger muttered. Than again, he thought. It seems as if they danger has already hit.


End file.
